Arctic Sniper
* * * |type = Sniper |grade = |released =16.4.0 |efficiency/_damage =65 (max) |fire_rate =70 |capacity =5/10 |mobility =110 |accuracy =Extremely high |range =Very long |upgrades =N/A |theme =Winter/Military theme |supported_maps = |cost =290 |level_required =Level 31 |caption1 = The created with Pimp My Gun.}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.4.0 update. Appearance It appears as a bolt action sniper rifle with an arctic winter camo. It has a black/winter camo folding stock with a monopod and a checkrest connected to the main body. It also has a black receiver integrated into the body with a dark grey ejection port, bolt, and a black 10x scope mounted on top. Underneath, it has a black magazine. On the front of the weapon, it has a long black barrel with a black muzzle. Strategy It deals devastating damage, this is paired with a moderate fire rate, low capacity, and decent mobility. Tips *It is capable of killing endgame armored players with 1 headshot and 2 body shots. **It is also capable of killing Crystal armored players with one body shot, making it effective in gamemodes such as Siege where level brackets do not matter. ** Due to this, aim for the head to maximize the damage. * Because it is a sniper, go into long range maps such as Sniper Forts or D-Day for the best game-play. * As always, don't stand still while shooting. * Use weapons that slow the opponent down so you can easily shoot them. * The bolt rotation is somewhat moderate, meaning if in a head on battle against an enemy, * Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel, then strafe around while moving as the high mobility allows you to decrease the chances of getting hit. * Keep an eye out for ammo pickups as sniping from one position will quickly drain the capacity of the weapon. ** Alternatively, use an Ammo Pack to gain one extra magazine during a match. * Due to its Piercing Shot attribute, use this against a group of enemy players. Line up your crosshairs to where each player is behind the other and fire. * The weapon can be used to weaken enemy players' armors, leaving them to their health points. Counters *Make it hard for users to hit you by strafing around if engaged in a sniper brawl. *Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. *Avoid getting into the line of sights of users, try opting for alternative paths or indoor areas. *Strafe the shots as much as you can. *Use weapons like the Frozen Dragon and get behind the user to destroy them quickly. *Try to get into close-ranged combat with a shotgun or a fast firing weapon. *Take out users when they are reloading. *Use an area damage weapon to throw off the user’s aim. *Try to attack when the user is either reloading or when they fired off their shot. Attributes *'Single Shots' *'10x Zoom' *'Piercing Shot' *'Armor Piercing': Deals 30% more damage to armor with a 12% damage penalty to health points. Upgrades N/A Theme Winter themed. Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Train Robbery Weapon Setups This weapon can be an effective all-purpose sniper for all builds. Make sure to use a Primary or Backup weapon when dealing with enemies at close range. Trivia *It is based off of the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum sniper rifle. External Links *AWM - davidman92 Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Piercing Shot